


Shy Sweet and Sam

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Juicing, Kissing, No Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, RDJ Jokes, Sorority Girls of Stanford, Virginity, but with the age difference of 2.5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Yes, this is part of Stardate. It's the prequel where you see how Sam is concerned about Dean becoming a snippy prude**</p><p>When Jess first saw Sam, she knew she needed to get a feel of that tall body against her. But she quickly learns that maybe she needs Sam in her life because he is cool with her peeling off of her Pi Phi sorority shtick and being a dorky gamer girl. She discovers that he is only 16 and is a freshman at Stanford. So they take things slow, but make it look like they are going as fast as everyone else around them.</p><p>My birthday present to myself. This will explore a Heterosexual relationship where the male is in the traditionally female role despite having such a manly appearance. Big challenge is to keep this as vanilla as possible. Gah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Sweet and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I grew up going to the Stanford campus a bit for school events and also because of my weird health issues. I know I wrote in a few things that are commonly considered as stereotypes of Sorority girls. I'm sorry if this offends someone, but it is strictly to keep the story going.
> 
> It's weird that despite being in Hetero relationships for a few years, this was really bloody hard to write. Give me man on man, I'm good. Woman with woman, also good. But when I put a 1 with a 0, hot damn motives of pleasure and interest for the characters go out the window. Except for when it comes to writing Sam and Jess. Perfect little beans. u/////u
> 
> What's a good name for their pairing?

“Damn. I would climb that like a tree,” Jess sighed dreamily while she watched the giant freshman duck his head through the mathematics hall entrance on the first Thursday of the semester.

Sara looked up from her phone to see the back side of the tall guy before rolling her eyes, “You ain’t gonna get him. He’s such a virgin prude.”

“How do you know?” Jess snapped at her sorority sister.

“Because all of the sisters of Tri-Delt couldn’t bag him. And they are hella hot skanks,” Sara sighed as she closed her phone. “Brady wants to hook up again. His new roomate is a fucking nerd and it’s creeping him out.”

“Huh, okay. I’m gonna go investigate the mystery giant and get him to be my date to the Fall Formal,” Jess replied while heading towards the math hall. She had a half hour more to kill before her organic chem class. Once in the building, she scoped the lobby to see if she could spot those long legs. There he was standing by one of Jess’ professors from last year, Mrs. Mills. She walked quickly up to them, “Hey! Professor Mills!”

The middle aged woman looked over her shoulder with a bright smile, “Ah! Jess! I’m so glad to see you! How was your summer?”

“Oh, it was good. Um, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting…?” Jess gave her best care-free yet sincere smile up at the brunette with gorgeous hazel eyes who returned the smile.

“I’m Sam and you are Jess,” He spoke with a nervous waiver and a shy smile that were doing things to Jess’ mind.

“Yup! Nice to meet you,” Jess held out her hand.

“Jess, do you happen to have Mondays free in the afternoons? Sam has requested a tutor to get him through this semester so he can get more prerequisites done,” Professor Mills smiled as the pair shook hands.

“Uh, yeah. I can do Mondays at 3. That’s cool?” Jess was ecstatic. She was gonna get him!

“Yeah, thanks so much,” Sam gave her a foolish smile and pulled his hand back to his side.

“What’s your number?” She asked casually while inside she was screaming at him to let her have it. She may be 6 feet but his hand dwarfed hers in an awesome way.

“Huh?” He looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

“Oh, you’re so clueless, Sam!” Professor Mills giggled. “I’ll email you his number and the list of materials for the tutoring.”

“Uh, thanks,” Jess tried not to scowl at the professor who left the pair.

“Um, the number I gave the school isn’t the number I use on a daily basis. Um, it’s my Dad’s. Here, I’ll enter my number in your contacts,” Sam shifted his weight with a shy smile.

“Yeah! That’s great!” Jess grinned and pulled out her smart phone. She opened up a new contacts entry. She was feeling pretty bold and typed in ‘Sexy Sam’ for Name. When Sam saw it he turned beat red and looked at her with a terrified face. He muttered something while typing in his number.

“Hm?” Jess leaned into his personal space and taking her phone back.

“I-I um, nothing. Uh, text me back tonight? My phone is in my room charging,” Sam blushed.

“You need to start living in the 21st century! Have your phone with you at all times!” Jess gave him a flirty wink, “Someone might want you.”

Sam stood there stunned as the blonde sauntered away. He didn’t know if she knew he was sixteen. In the past week Sam had dealt with 26 women literally flinging themselves at him. Although the initial sensation of getting barely covered breasts pressed up against him was quite nice, it was terrifying. He had just went from Lawrence to Palo Alto two weeks ago. From sitting at the cash register at Dad’s gas station doing his summer reading to getting swept under the current of crazed college chicks. His roommate, Brady, was a cool sophomore on the football team. Brady told him that during the season, Sam was going to have the place to himself. Sam was pretty much buzzing with excitement. He had decorated his side with the life size cutout of his Hunter High Elf character that Dad and Uncle Bobby got him for his 16th birthday that May. He knew it was super dorky but he loved the thing. It was also a good hat and coat rack.

Once he realized that Jess had left the building completely, he rushed to his class. He spent the next two hours focusing on the material taught. He was always a loner so he was startled when two guys came over to him on his way out. Gabriel and Balthazar seemed to be really cool guys. But once he disclosed he wasn’t even 18 while they were eating a late lunch, there was a heavy pause in the conversation. To Sam’s relief, Gabe didn’t push it further than offering to get him a fake ID for $150. Sam declined since he had no desire to party. He enjoyed listening to Balthy ramble on about growing up in London but always sneaking off to Europe when bored. That kind of freedom sounded exhilarating to Sam. As the guys exchanged contact info, they also made plans to go up to San Francisco on the train.

Sam got back to his dorm with a smile. College was going to be a fun journey for him. Dean was already a Sophomore over at MIT and told Sam all about the crazy stupid things he did. Sam learned from Dean’s mistakes and decided that he wouldn’t drink or have sex in college. And especially not both at the same time!

He saw the note on his desk from Brady letting him know that the guy was going to be gone for the weekend for a game. This meant that Sam could play some games for 16 hours and not get weird looks. He booted up his computer while he unplugged his phone. To his surprise, there was a text from Jess.

{Hey Sam ; ) What are you up to tonight? I saw you don’t get hw until next week for the courses. Lucky.}

Sam didn’t know how to respond once he saw the winky face. She was being flirty. He needed to be cool.

[Hey, J :) I’ve got the room to myself for the weekend. Gonna game.]

He bit his lip out of worry. Re-reading it, he realized that it was super creepy and dorky. He started opening up WoW when her reply came in.

{Aw. Could you possibly come by for a smoothie taste test tomorrow? I have hw already in my nutrition class. I can’t promise all will taste good tho}

He felt himself breath again once he realized she wasn’t disturbed. He texted a quick yes. He put on his headset and grinned hearing Dean cursing at Jo about the upcoming raid. Once there was a pause in the raid where everyone was healing, Sam checked his phone.

{Sweet! I’m at Pi Phi in the cluster. Text me when you’re close.}

He frowned and mumbled, “What’s Pi Phi?”

Jo screeched over the phone, “Oh my god! Sammy interacting with the Greek system already?”

Sam glared at the dancing female Draenei avatar, “No, I’m not going to be a frat boy. I don’t think I could yet.”

“Woah, dude. That’s a sorority,” Dean spoke into Sam’s ear. “Got something you need to share with the troops?”

“Uh, just that my math tutor wants me to drink smoothies at her place. Oh, my Gods. She’s a sorority girl!” Sam felt his heart race. He would have to go to the den of the lusty she wolves.

“Damn, that’s awesome!” Ash piped in. “Just go forward, little dude! Charm her with your random facts about the world and offer your new Samsquatch body to her.”

Sam blushed, “But I don’t know what to do.”

“Red Tube,” Ash and Jo sang in harmony

“C’mon guys,” Dean groused. “Leave him be. Sammy, just be safe and smart. One little thing doesn’t mean everything, right?”

Sam took a deep breath, “You’re right. Thanks, Dean.”

[Actually, could you come over? Sorority girls scare me. They are like hungry wolves]

{Don’t worry, I’m a sheep in wolf’s clothes. ; * Where can I meet you at 11 am?}

Sam felt stupidly giddy when she sent him a kissy emoticon. He then started to fret. He had just moved in so the room wasn’t too bad. [Yeah, 11 am sounds good. I’m in Trancos room 8.]

{See ya! Good night. ; )}

By the time it was midnight in his time zone and 3 am in Dean’s, the party logged off. Sam got ready for bed with a grin that didn’t go away. Maybe he did like Jess.

 

* * *

****

Jessica was repacking the fruits and veggies into her bags. She was making sure that she did pack the strawberries. She saw that it was 20 to 11. So she walked over to Trancos with her juicer and produce. One of the reasons Sam was noticed so quickly by the sorority girls was because his dorm was right by the main walkway the girls use to get to classes. She was glad he had a room on the first floor. The juicer was making her arm twitch. Sam opened the door with a blush.

“Uh, sorry, but you were kinda loud. Oh, let me help you,” He mumbled as he grabbed the fancy looking juicer from her. It was very heavy. He swallowed a pained groan as he carried it to Brady’s empty desk. “Wow, you managed to heft all that over?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m going into Nutrition and Athletic training. Gotta stand up to linebackers after all,” Jess grinned as she dumped out the bag of produce onto the desk. “You got cups? I forgot about them”

“Uh, yeah. One moment,” Sam opened up his closet and to his dismay, Lucifer fell out.

“Oh. My. God. Is your roommate Brady?” Jess raised a brow seeing the High Elf cut out that was as tall as Sam.

“Uh, yeah. I’m so sorry you had to see that,” Sam tried to cram Lucifer back in without damaging the elf. Sam felt his ears burn and his stomach lurch.

“Oh! That’s awesome! My Pi Phi sister, Sara is dating him. I think,” Jess kept on slicing and placing some fruit into a bowl with her back turned to Sam. “But I think it’s just a trivial matter of convenience. Hey, you cool with all these things before I press the button?”

Sam set down the cups with a slight tremor. He just accidentally revealed how dorky he was and she was asking if he liked papaya, strawberries, bananas, oranges, and apples. “Um, yeah. That all looks good.”

“Sweet! Just hold that cup right there and let’s go!” Jess giggled as Sam braced himself for a loud sound when she pressed the button to start feeding the fruit in. “It’s a quiet model. Well worth it when I need something to drink after my early morning runs. I got cut by a thrown hair brush when I used my old juicer during my first week.”

Sam laughed at the image, “Sorry, but what did you expect would happen?”

“Uh, not that,” Jess glared at him before bursting into giggles. “Okay, okay. That one is done. Try it and tell me everything about the experience.”

Sam blushed as she pulled out her notebook and pen. He sniffed it before taking a sip, “Wow, it’s sweet and bitter at the same time. This is actually pretty cool.”

Jess grinned, “How’s the consistency? Not too slimy?”

“Nah, like how I expected a blended juice to be like,” Sam shrugged.

“Cool, can I have some?” She held out her hand. Sam gave her the cup and looked away to hide his blush from feeling Jess’ fingers brushing against his. Jess did notice though and she grinned as she sipped from the cup. The juice wasn’t that bad at all. Usually she avoided papaya but her teacher told them to incorporate more exotic fruits.

“Okay, time for the veggie juice,” Jess winked at Sam when he groaned.

“I’m sorry but I don’t see how it could be appetizing. Vegetables are only good when steamed or boiled,” Sam pouted. Jess was mildly startled at the display of whining. He looked rather young for a moment before going back to his usual self. Or at least the self that she knew.

“Well, let me change your mind, Sam,” Jess kissed his cheek after she stood back up to start slicing some cucumber. “Cucumber is great for hydration. I’ve got some wheatgrass which is only beneficial when raw. Then we’ve got some B Vitamin rich kales and spinach. And to sweeten, a half apple and some carrots. Ah, so good. Come on, hold the cup for me. Sam?”

Sam was still in a quiet trance. That was his first kiss from a girl. From a woman. It felt like the warmth from her lips was still traveling through his body. A new warmth source, her hand, introduced itself to his shoulder, “You okay, Sam? Was I too bold?”

Sam blushed, “Uh, I know this is really rude to ask to a woman but it’s pretty necessary. How old are you?”

“Uh, almost 19, why?” Jess brushed some stray hair back from her face. She really had no idea where this was going.

“Um, I’msixteen” Sam mumbled while staring at his sock covered feet.

“Wh-what? But?” Jess stared at him dumbfounded. “Were you raised in the land of giants? You look like you’re my age at least!”

“Um, I dunno. I just grew like ten inches in the past year,” Sam shrugged before getting up to hold a cup to the juicer. Jess pressed the button to feed the greens into the juicer. She was still quite startled that she muttered aloud her thoughts, “Great, now I have a crush on a guy who is not only handsome and wonderful but is a genius, too.”

Sam felt his heart skip, “Um, I’m just really dedicated. I don’t think I’m a genius. My older brother is the genius. He’s over at MIT.”

“Huh? Oh, that’s really neat. Is he like, going to be the next Tony Stark or something?” Jess raised a brow as she pushed the last carrot through.

“Well, first of all, there needs to be a Tony Stark on Earth to begin with,” Sam frowned.

“Of course there is! Robert Downey Jr!” Jess grinned. “Come on, let’s blend the second cup so I can drink with you.”

Sam laughed at her reply, “Good one.”

Jess smiled to herself as she saw his silly grin coming back. Once they were done with the final bit of greens, they clinked the solo cups in a toast. Sam made a weird sound as he took a sip while Jess just chugged the green sludge.

“That wasn’t really enjoyable, Jess!” Sam pouted. “I’d rather just eat a salad!”

“C’mon! If you can’t booze it up, I’m gonna make you chug that cup!” Jess gave him a mischeivous look before jumping around the room pumping her fist in the air, “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Sam blushed deeply as his male brain zoomed in on how amazing her boobs moved with her jumps and how her t-shirt would ride up to show a dark mole above her right hip. He felt bad for looking so he chugged down the weird tasting juice before his gag reflex kicked in.

“Yeah!” Jess cheered as she fell back on his bed groaning softly. “Ugh, belly ache. Help meee.”

“Same,” Sam let out a belch followed by, “Excuse me. Ew, some of that came back up. I would rather just drink your fruit juices instead.”

“Hnng, fine. But one of these days, I-” Jess let out a burp of her own before giggling. “Excuse me, too. As I was saying, I will get you to drink a green juice, Sam.”

The blonde rolled over to her side to watch Sam who was trying to not stare at the lacey border of her underwear that her jean shorts weren’t covering. “I know this is mutual, Sam. And we have a lot of things in common too.”

“Huh, like what? What’s mutual?” Sam blushed as she beckoned him to his bed. He gave in and curled up to her. Good thing his bed was a full sized one so he could manage not touching Jess. But once he was there, she leaned in close. She smelled like vanilla and peaches.

“Well, believe it or not, but I fucking love playing WoW,” Jess blushed. “Ugh, feels so good to get that off my chest. You have no idea how awkward it is to play discreetly in a sorority house.”

Sam blushed, “What’s your character?”

“A rogue Night Elf. I call her Jinxi. I’ve been playing her since well, since when I was your age,” Jess giggled against Sam’s hoodie covered chest. He blushed as he rested his hand on her hip. She gave him a nod when he whispered in a nervous voice if that was okay.

“Do you have a raid party? It’s been hard to get a regular one,” Jess frowned.

“Uh, yeah. I do one with my brother, our cousin and her on/off boyfriend,” Sam muttered as his fingers traced lazy circles on her hip.

“Oh, cool! Could I join the next raid?” Jess grinned and wiggled her hips in excitement. The movement caused her to brush up against Sam’s crotch and he gasped before standing up quickly to face away from her.

“It’s tomorrow night. Sorry! I’m really new at this and I don’t want to be creepy,” Sam blushed as his dick wouldn’t back down in his jeans.

Jess grinned from the bed. Any other sixteen year old boy got hard in front of her, she would’ve screamed and left. But Sam just made her want to see if she could get him over her and grinding against her. Woah. She needed to cool it too. “Um, it’s okay. I should head out anyways. Thanks so much for testing the juices. And um, could I come over to do the raid?”

Sam unplugged the juicer for her, “Yeah, sounds good. Just, um, no touching?”

“God, you know how to say fuck you to 1950s misogyny,” Jess grinned as she placed her knife into it’s slip compartment in her bag. With all of her stuff packed up, she smiled shyly, “I’m guessing you’re a virgin then. So let me know when the perfect times for your firsts would be. I kinda want to participate in them. Like, a lot.”

Sam felt a huge rush of desire that he will look back at as the feeling Jess gives him every day instead of teenage hormones. The next second, Jess is receiving a kiss on the lips that isn’t pulled away. She kisses back with small licks of her tongue and wraps her arms around his slim waist. He groans on her lips and rests his hands on her shoulders gently.

“So far you’re not bad, Sam,” Jess grinned.

Sam groans deeper, “May I french kiss you?”

“You can french kiss me where ever you want on my body and whenever you want,” she sighed blissfully. Her words made him pause but once he understood what she said, he pressed his tongue curiously to her own. His mechanics were awkward at first but once she showed off some moves she liked, he returned the favor.

A few minutes later, they pulled away thanks to Jess’ phone ringing. Sam sat down on his bed lost in his thoughts while she answered her phone.

“Um, okay. Sure, I can be there in an hour. Thanks, Coach!” Jess hung up. “Uh, so I have to go over to a meeting. But um, yeah. See you tomorrow night.”

They kissed for another five minutes before the door was finally closed.

 

* * *

**  
**Brady was looking forward to collapsing in his bed. It was a long weekend of games. The team was okay this season but needed to improve defense by midseason or they were toast. He opened his door to find the nerd with the hottest Pi Phi sister in his lap… yelling at their computer screens while wearing just their pjs and gaming headphones. And that creepy cut out was in the middle of the room holding a thong and a bra. Brady snorted with disgust and left the room to text Sara, [Nerd is fucking Jess. You win. I’m getting a hotel room. Join me?]

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) and give me prompts and stuff. Yeah. :D


End file.
